NARUTO FANTASY
by Vergil Yamato
Summary: Naruto estilo FINAL FANTASY: Naruto es un joven sin nada especial aparentemente, que se embarcara en una epica travesia . Aventura, fantasia, accion, magia, habra de todo, entren y compruebenlo
1. Chapter 1

Holas, aca traigo una idea que tuve en mente durante mucho tiempo y me decidi a escribirla al fin. Un fic de Naruto al estilo de Final Fantasy. Para los que no sepan algunos terminos especificare algunas cosas al final del capitulo, se especificaran las palabras con asterisco al final (*). Aclaro que no apareceran personajes de ningun juego, o sea que no habra Sephiroth xD. Pero si apareceran algunos monstruos o criaturas de la franquicia. La trama no esta especificada aun, ni desarrollada, el capitulo es mas bien una vista previa de como seria la cosa. Se los dejo para que lo juzguen, espero que les guste y respondan. Saludos!

CAPITULO 1

- Ups, lo siento. Permiso

Un muchacho rubio se abria paso entre las agitadas calles de la gran ciudad de Konoha.  
Pasando a toda prisa entre las multitudes y esquivando a todos los peatones. Se disculpo con un hombre por casi tirarlo al suelo. Evito a tiempo a una enorme ave bipeda que casi lo tumba y giro a tiempo para no golpear a un lagarto humanoide y bipedo de muy mal genio.

- Veamos - Murmuro viendo un papel sin detener la carrera - Sr Montblanc, Pueblo Bajo...

El rubio continuo corriendo por los caminos empedrados hasta llegar a una gran plaza, donde todo tipo de gentes estaban reunidas. Esquivando a todo el mundo bajo por unas escaleras y atravezo una gran entrada. Luego doblo por un pequeño pasadizo hacia abajo. La luz de la superficie se perdia y era reemplazada por la luz de las lamparas y el suelo se transformo en techo.  
Habia entrado a una especie de ciudad subterranea, donde habia numerosos puestos y tiendas

- Numero 1123... - Leyo otra vez - Veamos, por aqui

Cruzo un pequeño puente bajo el cual fluia un conducto de agua y luego se paro frente a una pequeña casa. Toco la puerta y tras unos momentos esta se abrio

- Buenas... - El rubio no vio aparecer a nadie

- Buenas tardes muchacho

Inclino su mirada y vio que se trataba de una pequeña y curiosa criatura, peluda y de largas orejas y con un curioso pompon pendiendo de su cabeza. Un Moguri

- Buenas tardes señor Montblanc. Soy Naruto, de Ramen Iruka. He aqui su pedido - Extendio una bolsa al pequeño

- Por fin, creo que te has tardado mas de la cuenta - Le reprendio el pequeño

- Lo siento - Se sobo la cabeza

- No te aflijas, ten. Aqui esta el dinero y aunque no deberia te dare una propina

- Gracias señor!

El Moguri lo saludo cortesmente y entro a su casa

De vuelta en la superficie el rubio vagaba tranquilamente por las calles. Konoha era una ciudad bastante prospera. Las calles y los edificios estaban hechos sobre todo de piedra y otros materiales similares. Muchas razas convivian en paz y vivian juntas, ademas de los humanos habia muchos otros seres alli, como los Moguri.  
Las afueras de la ciudad eran principalmente deserticas, pero poco mas alla hacia el oeste se extendia un gran camino de laderas montañosas.

- Esa fue la ultima entrega de hoy - Suspiro. Hacer de repartidor le resultaba bastante aburrido

Naruto Uzumaki tenia 15 años y era un muchacho humano habitante de Konoha. Cabello alborotado rubio, ojos azules y tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla. Desde muy pequeño quedo huerfano y paso sus primeros años en el orfanato de la ciudad. A los 12 años huyo de alli y se topo con Iruka Umino, quien se convirtio en su mentor y lo llevo con el a trabajar en su tienda de Ramen como repartidor.

De camino se topo con un pequeño escandaloso

- Konohamaru ¿que hay? - Saludo Naruto

- Hola Naruto ¿que haces?

- Nada, termine mi trabajo de hoy ¿y tu?

- Nada tampoco

- Te ves algo cansado - Noto que el muchacho tenia sus ropas desgastadas y se veia algo fatigado

- Si, no es nada. Es solo parte de una apuesta con Moegui

- ¿De que se trata?

- Le aposte que era capaz de cumplir una caceria, pero falle - Suspiro

- ¿Una caceria? - Pregunto interesado

- Mira

Konohamaru le extendio un afiche en el cual estaba la imagen de un pequeño monstruo con forma de cactus

- Pero es solo una Marca de nivel 1

- Ya lo se - Contesto enojado Konohamaru - Aun asi no es facil, tu no podrias hacerlo

- Claro que si. Es solo un cactoide, mira yo lo derroto y puedes decirle a Moegui que lo lograste

- ¿De veras? - Pregunto emocionado

- Claro... pero la recompensa es mia - Propuso Naruto

- Esta bien - Contesto molesto

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el desierto del Este, donde se hallaba el problematico cactoide. El afiche decia que estaba causando problemas a los mercaderes de la zona, robandose algunas pertenencias.

- Es por alli - Dijo Konohamaru señalando una duna rodeada de grandes rocas - Alli lo encontre

El camino estaba obstruido por algunos lobos. Unas criaturas cuadrupedas de pelaje anaranjado y potentes mandibulas.

- Esperemos a que se alejen, o mejor rodeemoslos - Sugirio Konohamaru

- Claro que no - Declaro Naruto - Despejare el camino yo mismo

El rubio tomo su espada, un arma gastada y casi sin filo que solia llevar por costumbre y se acerco al grupo de lobos

Acabo con dos de ellos con solo unos golpes y el tercero huyo

- Mira lo que dejo - Se agacho para recoger un pequeño envase - Toma, guardala por si acaso - Se lo lanzo a Konohamaru

- Es una pocion

Ambos llegaron hasta la duna y desde alli se asomaron apenas para ver el panorama

- Miralo, esta alli - Señalo Konohamaru a una pequeña criatura con forma de cactus con una pequeña flor en su cabeza

- ¿De veras? - Naruto le dirigio una mirada graciosa

- Es mas dificil de lo que crees - Se excuso avergonzado

Un momento despues ambos estaban de vuelta en Konoha hablando con un hombre

- Asi que lo lograron, muchas gracias. Ese pequeño cactoide estaba dandome muchos problemas. Aqui tienes

Naruto obtuvo 200 zen y un pequeño escudo de bronce

- Buena recompensa para un cactoide - Dijo Naruto

- Si, no esta mal

- Ha, toma. Asi Moegi te creera - Naruto le entrego el afiche con el sello de "completo"

- Es genial, gracias Naruto. Sabes, peleas bastante bien ¿por que no te vuelves un cazador? Claro que necesitarias mejor equipo, esa espada no funcionara con monstruos de mejor nivel que el cactoide o los lobos

- Tal vez lo haga. Me encanta el Ramen, pero a mi me gusta comerlo, no me divierte entregarlo - Refunfuño Naruto

- En la taberna a dos calles de aqui hay varios afiches de monstruos, deberias pasarte por alli

Un momento despues Naruto estaba devuelta donde Iruka

- Hey Naruto, ven a darme una mano aqui - La tienda tenia varios clientes, mas de los que Iruka podia manejar

- Ahi voy - Se fue detras del mostrador - ¿Desde cuando hay tanta gente?

- No lo se. Es como si una peregrinacion se hubiera detenido aqui - Respondio entre el ajetreo - Cerrare un poco mas tarde hoy

- Esta bien - Suspiro el rubio. Eso significaba que tendria que trabajar mas de la cuenta

- Vamos, con todo el dinero que juntaremos hoy podremos dejar la tienda cerrada uno o dos dias - Lo consolo Iruka

- Mas vale que sea verdad

Ya entrada la noche ambos se hallaban descansando mientras comian

- A proposito Naruto ¿de donde sacaste ese escudo?

Naruto que tenia su cara hundida en su tazon pego un sobresalto

- Ha eso, eso lo consegui... hemm - Divagaba - ¿No estaba ya aqui?

- Naruto - Insistio Iruka

- Esta bien, me lo dieron de recompensa por cazar un Cactoide

- ¿Tomaste una caceria?

- Solo fue para ayudar a Konohamaru a que gane una apuesta - Se excuso restandole importancia

- Naruto sabes lo que opino de eso - Replico serio Iruka

- Si, lo se. "Es peligroso" "hay muchas cosas malas alli afuera" bla bla bla - Parafraseo a Iruka

- Claro que es peligroso ¿que hubiese pasado si te cruzabas a un monstruo peor? Sabes que los Yensa habitan el desierto del Este y que son muy peligrosos

- Fue solo a unos kilometros de aqui, nada serio. Solo unos lobos y luego el cactoide - Admitio

- ¿Peleaste con lobos tambien?

- Hey, me dieron 200 zen tan solo por pelear contra un cactus. Creo que es un buen negocio

- Tal vez para un guerrero, pero tu apenas sabes pelear Naruto - Grito Iruka

- Pues tal vez aprenda a pelear y sea un cazador - Lo desafio

- Ya basta Naruto, mejor vete a dormir

- Como quieras - Se levanto y se fue a dormir sin despedirse

Al dia siguiente Naruto salio temprano de la tienda, la cual permaneceria cerrada. Tomo su escudo y se escabullo sin que Iruka lo notara

- Si hare esto necesitare un arma mejor. Mi espada apenas si pudo cortar a ese cactus, de nada me serviria contra una piel mas dura - Reflexiono el rubio - Espero que me alcanse - Suspiro

Se paso por una de las tiendas de armas de la ciudad y alli estubo ojeando alguna acorde a el, o mejor dicho a lo que podia pagar

- Hachas, mazos, arcos... no. Me gustan las espadas - El rubio recorria las paredes observando las armas - Estas parece muy buenas, pero... - Suspiro - No me alcanza

- Buenos dias joven ¿ve algo que le interese? - Saludo el dueño del lugar

- En realidad solo estoy buscando alguna espada no demasiado cara por el momento. Ya sabe algo que sirva contra monstruos de nivel bajo

- Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. Sigueme

Mientras una jovencita seguia a Naruto con su mirada

- Esta es una buena espada para comenzar - Dijo el vendedor - Te servira contra monstruos ordinarios. Tiene un poder de ataque aceptable - Era una espada regular, mas bien parecia un machete. Estaba afilado y la hoja media unos 60cm

- Mmm se ve bien ¿cuanto cuesta?

- Sabes, eres alguien simpatico asi que digamos que te costara solo 350 zen

- ¿350?

- Piensalo como una inversion. Si logras cazar un monstruo recuperaras el dinero y mas - Lo convencio el hombre

- Tiene sentido, me la llevo - Declaro Naruto con entusiasmo y se retiro

Tras el salio la muchacha que lo observaba

Una vez afuera de la tienda Naruto ojeo su nueva espada, estaba bastante pulida y reflejaba la luz del sol. De improvisto una muchacha se acerco a el y le hablo

- Disculpa - Llamo su atencion

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tu. El muchacho de la espada ¿Como te llamas?

Era una chica de su edad. Cabello rosado y unos lindos ojos verdes. Estaba vestida con unas ropas ligeras, un atuendo que dejaba su vientre al descubierto y una falda con dos tirantes como colas.

- Soy Naruto - Contesto algo avergonzado, la muchacha era muy linda y lo habia tomado por sorpresa

- Naruto, mi nombre es Sakura. Mucho gusto - Dijo amablemente

- Sakura - Repitio el nombre con gusto - ¿En que puedo servirte?

- Me alegra que me lo preguntes. Escuche en la tienda que planeabas cazar un monstruo

- Pues asi es - Admitio con orgullo

- Maravilloso - Dijo admirada - Es exactamente lo que necesito - La pelirosa saco un cartel que tenia enrollado y se lo mostro - Yo publique este afiche. Necesito que alguien derrote a este monstruo por mi, veras yo soy debil y no puedo hacerlo - Dijo suplicante - Pero estoy segura que alguien fuerte como tu podra con el - Lo adulo

- ¿Un monstruo? ¿En serio? - El rubio tomo el afiche y lo ojeo. Tenia el dibujo de un robusto animal, similar a un lobo. Aunque muy colorido y de aspecto mas amenazante

- Si, es un animal al que llaman Thextera que llego hasta la Planicie de Zig en el norte. Ha ahuyentado a las Cocatrices* de los pueblos nomadas del lugar y esta cuasando muchos problemas

- Esta bien, yo me encargo del perrito - Acepto Naruto

- Oh muchas gracias, te pagare lo prometo - Agradecio emocionada - Solo te pido algo mas

- ¿Que necesitas?

- Dejame acompañarte, por si necesitas ayuda

- No sera necesario que me ayudes, seguro podre con el. Pero pudes venir si quieres

- Esta bien - Se inclino agradecida. El rubio no noto la pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura

Ambos se dirigieron hacia las planicies de Zig, al norte de la ciudad. Era la unica direccion en la que no se extendia el desierto. Era un viaje de unos 5 kilometros hasta entrar en el territorio. La planicie se extendia hasta donde alcanzara la vista. El suelo era de tierra, con algunos arbustos y hierbas duras. Aun no habia llegado la epoca de lluvias, pero cuando lo hacia llovia por meses sin parar sobre las planicies haciendo crecer el cesped por todo el lugar, y formando pequeñas lagunas que durante la estacion seca eran solo depresiones del terreno. Asi tambien se modificaba la fauna del lugar, durante las epocas secas abundaban las Hyenas, parientes de los lobos y similares a estos, aunque de un pelaje oscuro y moteado y sobre su cabeza tienen un gran cuerno en forma de media luna, y unos pocos Conejos de Zin y otro tanto de Urstrix, unos grandes buhos bipedos. Durante la epoca de lluvias se poblaba de enormes Sapos y de distintos tipos de Peces Anfibios.  
Una vez en la planicie Sakura guio a Naruto hacia su objetivo. Caminaron aproximadamente un kilometro hasta que detuvo la marcha.

- Es por aqui - Dijo Sakura sigilosamente

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, confia en mi

- ¿Y que clase de animal es? - Pregunto Naruto

- Es solo una especie de lobo. Parece que vino desde el desierto Oeste y comenzo a causar problemas aqui

- De acuerdo ¿puedes decirme algo mas de el? Sobre su ataque, defensa

- Solo usa el Escaneo y listo - Respondio Sakura

- ¿Escaneo? - Pregunto el rubio

- Si el Escaneo, usa el Escaneo y sabras que tan fuerte es - Repitio Sakura

Naruto se quedo pensando en lo que intentaba decirle y Sakura reacciono

- ¿No sabes usar el Escaneo? - Grito Sakura sorprendida

- No - Dijo con algo de verguenza

- ¿Como puedes pensar en intentar luchar contra un animal salvaje sin conocer el Escaneo? Cualquier cazador sabe usarlo, cualquier guerrero, peleador, o lo que sea, sabe usarlo

- ¿Tu sabes? - Pregunto Naruto

- Por supuesto tonto! - Respondio irritada - Digo digo, claro que si y con gusto te lo enseñare - Dijo con fingida amabilidad y una sonrisa

Sakura tomo aire y comenzo a explicar

- El escaneo es una habilidad basica para cualquiera que se proponga luchar contra algun animal o monstruo o algo. El Escaneo te provee de informacion acerca de tu oponente: te permite ver sus puntos de vida (HP) y en caso de que sepa usar Magia puedes ver sus puntos de Chakra (CP). Tambien puede decirte sus fortalezas y debilidades, asi como sus habilidades especiales y o si posee algun tipo de Estado* especial

- ¿Todo eso? ¿De veras?

- Claro, es por eso que es algo basico para cualquier cazador. Te permite saber con que puedes lidiar y con que no sin necesidad de comprobarlo a la fuerza

- ¿Entonces me lo enseñaras? - Pregunto Naruto entusisasmado

- Si, creo que sera lo mejor

**Naruto adquirio la habilidad Escaneo**

- Genial - Exclamo

- Silencio, creo que esta por aqui - Callo Sakura

- Ahi voy - Exclamo Naruto comenzando a correr

Se planto frente al hostil animal y tras un intercambio de golpes lo derroto

- No era la gran cosa - Suspiro agitado

- Naruto, eso era solo una Hyena

- ¿De veras? - Pregunto sorprendido - ¿Y donde esta... - Se callo al sentirun ligero crugir detras, seguido de un profundo y sonoro suspiro - ¿Detras mio verdad?

- Yo mejor me alejo - Sonrio Sakura y retrocedio lentamente hasta quedar detras de una roca, solo asomando su cabeza

Naruto dio vuelta lentamente y se encontro con su objetivo. Un enorme lobo dos veces su altura. Su pelaje era amarillento y moteado y sus dientes enormes

- Quiza debi mencionar que es un lobo mutante - Se excuso Sakura tranquilamente desde su roca

- ¡¿QUIZA?! - Grito Naruto

A toda prisa corrio para escapar del enorme animal que le dio caza enseguida. El Thextera se puso enfrente cortandole el paso y le lanzo un poderoso rugido que lo puso a temblar

"Es muy peligroso alli afuera". Quiza deberia haber escuchado a Iruka, penso Naruto

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Usare el Escaner - Se calmo Naruto - Veamos, Thextera: Lobo mutante, puntos de vida 350, elemento ninguno, poderes magicos ninguno, agilidad, fuerza, bla bla. Marca Nvl 4. Esto esta dificil, se suponia que empezaria con algo de Nv quiza. Pero este monstruo...

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver como el enorme animal se lanzaba contra el. Naruto esquivo a tiemo el ataque y le acesto un golpe con su espada, la cual no logro cortar a traves de su piel.

- Solo le hice 20 pts, no llegare a golpearlo tantas veces antes de que me mate

El Thextera golpeo a Naruto con su cola y lo lanzo al suelo, luego intento pisarlo, pero Naruto rodo y esquivo el ataque. Luego cubrio un golpe con su escudo, aun asi fue lanzado unos metros por la fuerza del impacto

- Mierda, me esta agotando mucho - Ataco nuevamente, pero solo logro darle un golpe al animal, en respuesta recibio varios cortes en su cuerpo hechos por las garras

El rubio estaba de rodillas agotado, mientras el animal lo rodeaba listo para acabarlo

- Hey Naruto fijate

Sakura se acerco un poco y extendio su mano hacia el. De pronto sintio como sus fuerzas se renovaban y se puso de pie rapidamente

- ¿Que fue eso? - Pregunto asombrado

- Magia de curacion - Revelo Sakura - Necesitaras toda tu fuerza para ganarle

- Necesitare mas que eso - Respondio poniendose en guardia

- Hey Naruto, tu espada

- ¿Que hay con ella?

- Esta equipada con Rompedefensa

- No es momento para adivinanzas Sakura - Le grito esquivando otro golpe del monstruo

- Solo usa la habilidad y podras hacer bajar la defensa del Thextera

- ¿Y como hago eso? - Penso Naruto

- Solo hazlo, las habilidades funcionan siendo usadas, solo activala

- Esta bien - Acepto antes de ser embestido

Se recupero al borde de una pequeña caida de tierra de varios metros. Se puso de pie y blandio su espada hacia atras. El filo se cubrio de un brillo azulado y descargo un golpe contra el Thextera, produciendo un leve destello de color azul alrededor del monstruo

- Ahora atacalo, su defensa bajo, no resisitira mucho mas - Grito Sakura

Naruto ataco ferozmente y con cada golpe el monstruo se debilitaba considerablemente, hasta que finalmente quedo reducido completamente. Callo agotado de rodillas y clavo su espada en la tierra

- Lo hice

- Naruto, lo lograste. Muchas gracias, no lo habria hecho sin ti - Hablo emocionada y sonrio

- No hay de que - Contesto amablemente

- Ahora podre cobrar la recompensa por el monstruo - Continuo en el mismo tono

- Si, claro... espera ¿tu que?

- Gracias TONTO!

Sakura empujo a Naruto haciendolo resvalar por una caida de tierra hacia una gran depresion en el terreno

- Espero que estes comodo ahi Naruto - Sonrio amablemente - Tengo un dinero que cobrar

- Tu.. ¡Tramposa!

- Lo siento, asi es la vida. No deberias confiar en una cara bonita - Le guiño un ojo - Nos vemos - Le dijo en tono burlon y se fue, dejandolo ahi

- ¿Y ahora como salgo de aqui? - Suspiro - SAKURA!

Nota: Los monstruos de este capitulo fueron extraidos del Final Fantasy 12, como por ejemplo el Thextera: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-cd0X9DvYvDfch_EopusFkh-ZHDa1qgbEyC_G1m BxMO10KkrX

Terminos: Moguri: Los moguri son unas criaturas que salen en casi todos los final fantasy, su aspecto varias de juego a juego, pero generalmente son pequeños, con dos pequeñas alas y con un ponpn colgando de su cabeza. Son muy inteligentes y tienen conocimientos magicos, etc images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQbKPwLXyj7o4WjlAiftA0gPNdo4wBmcRDelPqF-I 0FZ81eFboK  
Cocatriz: Son unos monstruos del FFXII, unos pajaros regordetes de gran tamaño que no puden volar, bastante inofensivos. Al menos los de cirtas especies  
Estado: Con lo de algun tipo de estado me refiero a algun estado que este afectando a algun personaje o monstruo, pueden ser tanto beneficos como perjudiciales. Estados pueden ser tales como: evenenado, ciego, dorimdo (que son dañinos) o algunos como aumento de HP o MP, proteccion, mas ataque, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto se encontraba sumergido en el agua, relajando su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente agotado despues de todo el esfuerzo que debio hacer

- Maldita chica, si me la cruzo alguna vez le hare pagarme hasta el ultimo centavo - Se sumergio fastidiado - ... Por que debia ser tan linda? - Su suspiro formo una columna de burbujas bajo el agua

Estuvo horas para poder regresar a su hogar luego de que Sakura lo enga ara y dejara abandonado en aquel pozo. Pudo escapar usando su espada para trepar, pero debido al cansancio estubo caminando horas para regresar. Sin mencionar que fue atacado por varios monstruos en el camino Igual eso fue nada comparado con los rega os de Iruka. Aquel hombre espataba mas que el mas fiero de los monstruos

En un lejano lugar se hallaba una ciudad en ruinas. La unica luz era un debil destello gris que las nubes filtraban en el lugar. Una ciudad muerta, inmovil, muda. Roca sobre roca era lo unico que habia. Quien imaginaria que alguna vez estubo llena de vida Una figura vagaba por el lugar, apenas si se notaba. Su presencia le daba un aspecto aun mas tetrico al paisaje. Subio hasta una plataforma a varios metros del suelo. Parecia ser un antiguo santuario

- Nueve llaves que abriran el camino a la bestia. El momento llego

Del suelo comenzaron a emanar sombras que remontaron vuelo, dirigiendose a todas partes. Mientras, el hombre misterioso permanecia alli

Naruto habia terminado sus entregas diarias, mas el trabajo extra que Iruka le impartio como castigo. Estaba exhausto y solo pudo dejarse caer apoyado contra una columna

- Estoy agotado

Con el sol poniendose en el horizonte Naruto paseaba por la ciudadl. Aquel dia estaba especialmente pensativo por alguna razon, tenia una rara sensacion corriendo en su interior Algo llamo su atencion de inmediato, una muchacha que se escabullia entre la multitud.

- Esa no es... Sakura?!

La pelirosa se movia rapidamente alejandose, Naruto salio de inmediato detras de ella.

- A donde va?

Sakura doblo por un angosto pasaje, y luego bajo unas largas escaleras. Estaban en una zona alejada del centro de la ciudad, Naruto reconocio el lugar por que era la zona del orfanato donde habia vivido. Un lugar bastante peligroso, donde los maleantes hacian sus asuntos La pelirosa avanzaba sigilosamente mirando en cada esquina hasta llegar a una peque a posada. Naruto entro detras de ella Dentro del lugar habia toda clase de sujetos, humanos, lagartos, Moguris, y otras especies. Todos con aspecto sospechoso cuando menos. Naruto la vio entregar unos raros objetos a un peque o Moguri, unas esferas de colores. Luego de eso la pelirosa salio por atras y se decidio a confrontarla.

- Hey Sakura!

La pelirosa se detuvo y lentamente volteo

- Si? Que se le ofrece?

- Que se me ofrece? No te hagas la tonta

- Perdoneme pero no se quien es ni de que me habla - Dijo confundida

- Que no sabes quien soy? No recuerdas que me dejaste abandonado en un agujero y te robaste mi recompensa

- Agujero...recompensa... - Repetia pensativa - Ha lo tengo! Naruto cierto?

- Sabes que si - Se quejo furioso

- Cierto, cierto. Tengo que agradecerte por tu ayuda, me hiciste ganar un buen dinero

- Te hice ganar? Tu me enga aste tramposa - Se quejaba

- Tienes razon. Lo siento de veras, es que yo... necesitaba ese dinero. De verdad - Puso una expresion de arrepentimiento que conmovio a Naruto

- Pues tendrias que haberme dicho eso. Te hubiera dado el dinero - Se aflojo

- Es verdad, soy mala. Lo lamento, de veras - Se inclino

- Esta bien, no tienes que hacer eso

- Oh eres tan bueno, dejame invitarte algo - Se abrazo al brazo de Naruto, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso - Te lo debo

- C-claro lo que quieras - Respondio emocionado

Ambos entraron a una peue a posada, algo mas agradable que la anterior

- Asi que no cazaras monstruos ya?

- No lo se. Es algo dificil

- Tienes madera de guerrero, creeme. Pocos novatos sobrevivirian a una pelea con un enorme lobo mutante

- Tu crees? - Pregunto emocionado

- Bueno, tuviste mucha suerte - Naruto cayo al suelo desanimado - Pero aun asi eres habil - Le gui o un ojo - Creeme, sigue intentando

- Lo que digas

- Ups, me disculpas un momento. Necesito algo de aire, aguardame aqui si?

- Claro

Sakura salio unos momentos, pasaba el timepo pero no aparecia

- Donde estara? - Se preguntaba impaciente

- Oye muchacho si no vas a ordenar nada mas paga la cuenta - Le ordeno el encargado

- Esta bien... 700 gil! Que es esto?

- La cuenta - Refunfu o el hombre

- Pero es una locura, solo comimos

- La muchacha lleva dos dias hospedada aqui, dijo que tu pagarias los gastos

- Que que?!

- Sera mejor que lo pagues ni o, de lo contrario...

Naruto salio del local desgastado

- No puedo creerlo, me volvio a enga ar. Que idiota soy - Suspiro - Me dejo sin un centavo esa...tramposa, ladrona. Esto no quedara asi a donde pudo meterse?

El rubio buscaba en vano por los alrededores, intentando encontrar a la ladrona

- Jeje, ese tonto volvio a caer. Jajaja creo que hasta me da un poco de pena, nadie puede ser asi de tonto - Sakura se burlaba de Naruto mientras caminaba por un estrecho corredor

- Valla valla, miren a quien tenemos aqui

Sakura se detuvo subitamente al oir aquella voz. Con bastante temor volteo a ver

- Sakura, que agradable sorpresa verte por aqui. Espero que tengas mi dinero - Comento con amabilidad el extra o. Un hombre-lagarto, acompa ado por algunos secuaces

- Rinok - Fingio gusto la pelirosa - Justo te estaba buscando

- Me lo imaginaba, y dime Sakura donde esta mi dinero?

- El dinero... si, el dinero! He tu sabes, estoy en eso. Ya casi lo tengo, solo me falta un poco

- Ya paso mucho tiempo Sakura, tu sabes que odio esperar. Mas tratandose de asuntos financieros

- Si, lo se - Contesto nerviosa - Pero solo te pido unos dias mas

- Sakura, Sakura - Negaba con la cabeza - Sabes que no te puedo dar mas tiempo Verdad?

La pelirosa caminaba hacia atras lentamente, pero uno de los bandalos aparecio cortandole el camino

- En serio creias que te saldrias con la tuya? - Se acerco amenazadoramente Rinok - Te crees que puedes tomar mi Materia y quedarte con el dinero?

- No, claro que no. Ya tengo a quien la compre, solo necesito un dia mas

- Se te acabo el tiempo Sakura, no te quedan mas dias

Sakura salio huyendo rapidamente hasta el final del callejon, pero Rinok callo frente a ella de un salto

- Peque a ladrona, siempre has sido un problema - La sujeto del cuello y la levanto, haciendo que varias monedas calleran al suelo - Pero que es esto? Asi que tenias algo de dinero despues de todo Esto lo obtuviste de mi Materia? - La sacudio violentamente, mientras sus secuaces reian

Sakura perdia el aire poco a poco, no podia luchar contra quellos maleantes y lo sabia. Estaba perdida Una piedra golpeo a Rinok en la cabeza haciendolo voltear. Sakura callo al suelo agitada sujetandose el cuello

- Dejala bastardo

- Y este bobo quien es?

- Naruto? - Se sorprendio Sakura

- Ha un amiguito tuyo Sakura? - Se burlo Rinok

- Dejala en paz

- Jaja y que haras - Rinok chasqueo sus dedos y sus secuaces se pusieron frente a el

- Son muchos - Penso Naruto - Sakura! Huye de aqui ahora - Saco su espada y se puso en posicion de combate (la espada salio de por ahi xD)

La pelirosa comenzo a retroceder rapidamente, pero Rinok la tomo del cabello

- No te vas a ningun lado Sakura, despues de que tu amigo muera tu sigues

Naruto se lanzo al ataque. De entrada golpeo a uno de los bandidos dejandolo fuera de combate. Luego lucho contra otro de ellos, pero fue golpeado por detras y callo al suelo

- Naruto toma esto! - Grito Sakura y lanzo una esfera amarilla

- Esto es

- Rapido, adhierelo a tu arma

- Maldita tramposa - Se quejo Rinok - Escondias algo de materia todavia

Naruto agrego la esfera a su espada, haciendo que el filo de esta reluciera un poco

- Que hace esto?

- Solo mueve tu espada

Naruto obedecio y para su sopresa al mover su espada con rapidez, los lagartos calleron de rodillas la suelo

- Que es esto? - Se quejo Rinok

- Jeje - Rio Sakura - Me guardaba este especial para ti maldito. Materia sonica sabes de que hablo? Amplifica las ondas sonoras de un objeto. Tu especie tiene oidos realmente sensibles no? Pues que mal para ti

Naruto golpeo su espada contra el suelo produciendo una onda que afecto a todos

- Esto es muy util

- Adios Rinok - Sakura le gui o un ojo - Naruto acabalos

- Que?! Que los acabe? Pero si ya estan fuera de combate

- Que no lo entiendes? Si los dejamos ir vendran tras nosotros

- Pero...

Aprovechando el momento Rinok descargo su pu o contra el suelo, produciendo un gran temblor que dejo a Naruto y Sakura en el suelo

- Jmjm La Materia puede ser muy util no? Sobre todo cuando alguien experimentado la usa - Piso la espada de Naruto - No necesitas esto muchacho. De verdad eres tonto, arriesgas tu vida por una ladrona miserable como ella y ni siquiera la conoces. No sirve para nada jajaja

Sakura no podia dirigirle la mirada, se sentia fatal

- Callate

- Hm? - Pateo a Naruto con fuerza haciendolo rodar - Muchachos agarren a esa sabandija - Se alo a Sakura - Yo me encargo de este idiota

- Mejor sera que se retiren - Hablo una voz

- Que? Y ahora que?

Una figura callo de arriba frente a todos. Era un joven de cabello negro con una katana

- Otro patetico humano mas. Matenlo - Ordeno Rinok

Uno de los lagartos salto al ataque, pero el joven solo movio su espada y de pronto una onda golpeo al atacante y se dividio golpeando a todos los demas

- No como?

- Tu sigues

Rinok hizo temblar la tierra otra vez, pero con un movimiento de su espada el joven creo una columna de fuego que acabo con el lagarto

Naruto se levanto con dificultad

- Sakura Estas bien?

- Dejame, estoy bien - Lo aparto sin mirarlo

- De acuerdo... - Dijo algo apenado - Y tu quien eres?

- Me llamo Sasuke 


End file.
